


Good Boy

by MilkboxKing



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Mental Health Issues, Panic Attacks, idk if i should tag those or not but i will to be on the safe side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9122251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkboxKing/pseuds/MilkboxKing
Summary: Ouma makes a bad decision. Kiibo bears the brunt of it. Light-hearted fic set in a high-school AU where everyone is alive and very much happy.





	1. Dumb Microwave

Ouma and Kiibo hadn’t kicked off their friendship in the best of ways. In fact, the robot was quite uncomfortable with the other boy touching his metalwork, or poking at his face, or asking about certain personal aspects of his mechanics. Despite all this, the pair grew closer rather rapidly, not only surprising their friends, but themselves too.

Ouma Kokichi was as famous for his terrible ideas as he was for his ‘secret evil organisation’ of which no one was sure it really existed or not. His terrible ideas, on the other hand, most definitely did exist, and the one that crossed his mind whilst sitting next to Kiibo (and copying his notes) in science class was certainly about to be his worst one yet. Upon leaving the classroom, Ouma sneakily pocketed a magnet, it wasn’t particularly large or powerful, he just wanted to see if it would have any effect on Kiibo as it did with other electronic devices, such as phones or computers. If Ouma’s unreasonable thinking was in fact correct, Kiibo was basically a big computer, with a lot of metal to attract a magnet. Even so, Ouma hoped that the effects would be minor and fleeting.

The pair returned to Ouma’s room that evening after classes were over, and the mini dictator patted his pocket to make sure the little metal object was still there. He took it out, keeping it out of Kiibo’s sight in case the robot panicked, and turned it over a few times in his hand. It felt cold, but warmed slightly with his body heat, and left a metallic, almost coppery scent on Ouma’s skin. When his friend sat beside him on the bed, Ouma lightly prodded his side with the magnet, tilting his head when nothing happened and giggling a little at the baffled look Kiibo gave him.

“Ouma _don’t._ ”

The purple haired boy didn’t listen, and poked Kiibo again, poking his tongue out at him playfully. His expression changed to one of shock and almost fear when Kiibo seemed to tense up, twitching slightly and falling to the floor with a clunk. Ouma panicked, dropping the magnet on his bed and kneeling at his friend’s side.

“Kiibo c’mon, I was just playing.” He whimpered, choking back tears, “You stupid robot-“

Ouma stopped crying as Kiibo opened one eye, then another, sitting up to look at his friend curiously.

“You fuckin’ scared me, you dumb microwave.”

Kiibo didn’t respond as he usually did, just staring back at Ouma for a few moments before tilting his head, as if trying to comprehend what his friend had just said.

“Kiibo?” Ouma said quietly, looking at the robot with a confused expression, “Kiibo are you okay?”

Kiibo just continued to stare back, before huffing, an unusual sound for him to make, a sort of brief gruff sound through his nose. He shifted his body slightly, wiggling his back end and confusing Ouma further.

He was _not_ okay. The complete opposite in fact. Ouma panicked, worrying he’d really done it this time and messed with Kiibo’s programming for good.


	2. You did what?

“Good one Kiibo, now quit playing around.” Ouma said, followed by a light, panicked laugh. He stood up, pacing back and forth a little around the perimeter of his room, Kiibo _wasn’t_ joking. Ouma’s train of thought was quick to cease when he heard a little noise, not unlike a whine, from behind him.

There he was. Kiibo; sat on the floor, looking up at Ouma with pleading eyes, his ahoge moving swiftly from side to side.

Ouma continued to pace around his room for a while longer, tapping at his chin and trying to think of what to do next.

“I could say he’s sick…but robots don’t get sick do they…” he muttered quietly to himself, side-eyeing Kiibo a few times, “D’you wanna come to breakfast?”

Kiibo just tilted his head in response, before letting out a little noise, similar to a small dog’s bark- a yap of sorts. The robot’s sharp ahoge twitched and swayed from side to side like a happy canine’s tail, and only then did Ouma fully realise what was going on.

**_Oh fuck. The stupid lawnmower thinks he’s a dog._** He thought to himself, before crouching to be eye-level with his friend.

“Kiibo…can you speak _at all?”_

Kiibo responded with another little yap.

“Okay, I’ll be taking that as a no.” Ouma muttered, getting up to his feet and tugging Kiibo up too, “At least stand up, dumb robot.”

 

The interaction at breakfast was ‘interesting’ to say the least, Kiibo was quiet, which was a welcome relief for Ouma, but it was when Kaede asked for the robot to pass her some jam for her toast, that it really kicked off.

“Kiibo, can you pass me the jam?” she asked with a little smile, but Kiibo just stared at her. When she established that the robot wasn’t going to pass it to her, she reached over herself to grab the jar. Kiibo responded with a loud growl, shocking everyone around the table, before he hid underneath it. He rested his head on Ouma’s lap under the table, looking up at the petite ruler expectantly.

“What’ve you done to him, Ouma?”

  
“I-I didn’t mean to, I just wanted to see what would happen if I-“

  
“If you **what**?”

  
“…poked him with a magnet I stole from the physics lab”

Ouma soon switched his attention back to the tense robot with his head in the ruler’s lap, and reached a hand down to pet his pale hair. Kiibo’s ahoge continued to wag happily at the fuss he received, and he nudged at his friend’s other hand.

“You want…my toast?”

Kiibo nodded happily.

“But you don’t even eat.”

Ouma handed over the slice of toast tentatively, hoping it would keep the malfunctioning robot quiet whilst he discussed exactly what was happening with the others. Kiibo settled happily, staying in the same place but being perfectly quiet with the slice of cooked bread in his mouth, ahoge still wagging.

“You did _what_?”

  
“Oh…yeah. I poked him with a magnet I stole from the physics lab, and now he thinks he’s a dog.” Ouma said with a nervous smile. For once, despite being a self-proclaimed compulsive liar, his classmates believed him.

“I’ll fix him though! I’ll take him back to my dorm until I can fix him!”

"Sure."

"I will! Just you wait!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanking my friend Ed for helping me with this, especially with the insults ;0  
> oh, and their tumblr is robot-kiibo if you want to go love them (which I'm positive you do)~


	3. Praise

Ouma couldn’t breathe. It felt as if he was starved of oxygen, like something incredibly weighty was resting on his little chest. He slumped into his desk chair, as Kiibo sat down on the bed, looking towards the dictator with an expression of worry. Ouma coughed a couple of times, and sniffed as he tried to prevent warm tears rolling down his cheeks.

_He shouldn’t be panicking like this._

_How **pathetic** of him._

_But they’re going to take Kiibo away from him..right?_

When Kiibo approached him, Ouma attempted to dismiss him.

“Go away.”

Kiibo just continued to stare at Ouma, sitting down in front of him, his ahoge slowly wagging from side to side.

“I know you can understand me,” Ouma hissed, pointing to his bed where he wanted Kiibo to return to and leave him alone, “Now just go _away._ I don’t want to see you right now.”  


It wasn’t quite true. Ouma wanted to hold his friend close, to make sure that no one could take the malfunctioning robot away from him. He wanted to feel a sense of security, that this time things wouldn’t go wrong. He wouldn’t lose Kiibo, he was determined to keep him safe.

Kiibo did the opposite to what he was told, and moved closer to his evidently distressed friend, nuzzling at one of Ouma’s hands with a contented little noise. Ouma was shocked, but slid off of his desk chair and onto the floor, tucking his knees to his chest and letting out a few more sobs and sniffles.

He was incredibly panicked, so much so that his perception of reality had morphed. Ouma was convinced that Kiibo was going to be taken from him, that he’d be in trouble for what he saw as being a little bit of harmless fun. Worried to death that he’d hurt Kiibo, damaged the robot permanently, and disbelieving of if his friend was even real, or if he was just hallucinating during all of the anxiety.

“Are-are you real?” He mumbled quietly as Kiibo sat in front of him, resting his chin on Ouma’s knees and allowing the slightly smaller male to run his fingers through his silvery blonde hair, “They won’t take you away…they can’t…and you won’t try and hurt me? You won’t…”

Ouma continued to mumble for a little while longer before he’d calmed himself down with Kiibo’s assistance. The robot seemed happy enough to allow Ouma to pet his hair and touch him a lot, if it helped him calm down and grounded him. He was much more contented with Ouma when in such a state. The two now settled on the floor, Ouma with his legs outstretched so Kiibo could lay his head on them with more ease. He was able to tell rather swiftly if Ouma’s mental state was abnormal for him, or if he was panicking, or distressed, and so it allowed Kiibo to help him easily- even if he couldn’t speak to Ouma.

Once Ouma was safely calmed down, Kiibo slowly moved to the other boy’s bed, picking out a slightly matted and tatty looking stuffed dog from amongst the tangled blankets. Since his ‘malfunction’ Kiibo himself at become quite fond of the little toy, even just overnight, but had also observed the soothing effect it had on his friend, and so he plopped it down gently on Ouma’s lap. He’d heard through others that the dog was known as ‘Commander Sniffles’ or something of the like, though he couldn’t be sure, and couldn’t ask himself until he was fixed.

“You brought…you brought this to me? Good-Good boy” Ouma sniffed, praising Kiibo quietly. It felt quite odd, but seeing the robot’s ahoge wag a little faster made him smile and relax slightly.

After all, he had always wanted a dog, why not make the most of this whilst he could?


	4. Assistance

Ouma was comforted by the way Kiibo snuggled close to him during the night, the robot, despite being mainly constructed from metal, was surprisingly warm, and could almost be described as ‘cuddly’. He found it cute how the robot would occasionally let out a contented beep, before nuzzling Ouma gently, and going back to sleep.

It was Kiibo who managed to encourage, or rather force, Ouma to leave his room in the morning. When Ouma woke up properly, sitting up and yawning, he realised Kiibo wasn’t there, and that the door was open.

 

“Kiibo?” he said, a hint of panic in his young-sounding voice, “Kiibo where are you?”

 

Ouma hadn’t ever gotten dressed so swiftly in his life, and didn’t bother brushing his hair as he ran out into the corridor, calling his friend’s name.

 

It didn’t take the ruler long to hear a low growling sound coming from further down the corridor, and he followed it as it was unmistakeably Kiibo’s growl. Ouma let out a sigh of relief, and held back a little chuckle at the sight before him.

It was Kiibo, growling and bearing his teeth at a vending machine, his ahoge standing on end and hair fluffed up slightly.

 

“Kiibo. I know you don’t like them but there’s no need to growl.” He laughed slightly, going over to his friend and tugging him away as best he could, “C’mon you stupid mutt.”

 

At breakfast, the pair sat on a different table to the others that were there, but were quickly joined by Kaito and Amami- the only two who seemed indifferent, or overall rather ‘okay’ with the incident, and were willing to help.

Ouma seized up when the pair joined him and Kiibo, though nudged the robot when he heard him make a little aggressive grumble.

 

“Woah, Kiibo- it’s okay.” Kaito said, holding his hands out in surrender, “Don’t worry.”

Kiibo relaxed slightly, as did Ouma.

“What d’you want?” Ouma said impatiently, “I know I said I would fix him, I just…haven’t had the chance to yet.”

 

It wasn’t strictly the truth, in fact, part of Ouma didn’t want Kiibo to be repaired and change back to normal, he was beginning to enjoy the company of his friend even more after the incident, even if the others didn’t enjoy Kiibo’s behaviour as much.

 

“We know, Ouma,” Amami replied in a relaxed tone, folding his arms and leaning back on his chair, “We just wanted to see if you were both okay after you ran off to your room and refused to talk to anyone. You seemed really panicked.”

“Yeah, we’re fine.” Ouma replied grumpily, folding his arms and refusing to eat, Kiibo looking at him with a worried expression, “At least now we’ve got some rest. I think that was part of the problem.”

 

Ouma thought about how long he would have left with Kiibo like this, but was snapped out of his thoughts by Kaito waving a hand in front of his face to redirect his attention.

 

“Ouma, what’s Kiibo doing?”


	5. Repair

The lights around Kiibo’s neck displayed the phrase ‘SYSTEM ERROR’ in bold, bright letters. It was unmistakeable that there was something wrong. How serious it was was was unknown.

Ouma panicked, stopping Kiibo falling back from his chair as best he could, and with the help of Kaito and Amami, hoisted the robot carefully back to Ouma’s room, placing him down on the bed where he lay and twitched feebly for a good few minutes before shutting down. The ruler screamed and shook Kiibo by his limp shoulders.

“KIIBO”

“Ouma…I think he’s on standby.” Amami said, putting a hand on his friend’s shoulder, “Look, his lights are glowing slightly.”

“Do not touch me.” Ouma spat, turning his head, “Could you leave?”

Once the pair had left on Ouma’s request, he settled on the bed next to Kiibo.

“Kiibo…can you hear me?” he muttered quietly, before sniffling at the lack of response and laying beside the malfunctioning robot.

He tentatively petted at Kiibo’s hair, before putting an arm around him and nestling close, resting the tattered toy dog the other side of the robot’s face.

Ouma didn’t remember falling asleep, but he was woken up by Kiibo wriggling slightly, grumbling as he sat up.

 

“You’re okay?” Ouma said sleepily, before catching Kiibo in a tight hug, “You’re okay!”

 

Kiibo let out a little grunt in surprise at the sudden squeezing sensation Ouma called a ‘hug’, falling back a little.

Ouma continued to hug the robot even when his classmates tried to get him to take Kiibo for repair, or even just to check if the effects of the magnet were going to be lasting.

 

“No, please” Ouma whimpered desperately, “Don’t take him!”

 

He held onto Kiibo, petting the surprisingly calm robot’s hair, whilst he stayed curled up around the ruler.

Ouma panicked as Kiibo tried to wriggle back from his classmates’ holds on his body, the robot letting out little distressed noises which Ouma found increasingly difficult to listen to.

 

“You’re hurting him!” he exclaimed, jumping up from his place on his bed, and approaching, “If you really want to take him from me, at least let me go with him.” He said, his tone changing to a much calmer one, as he stroked the side of Kiibo’s face softly.

When they loosened their grip on Kiibo, Ouma took his arm gently, praising him quietly and petting his friend’s hair.  


“That’s it, it’s okay now.” He said as calmly as possible, despite beginning to worry about Kiibo potentially having to go through pain during his repair, or maybe that his friend would hate him afterwards, and hold a grudge.

 

Ouma wasn’t allowed to watch Kiibo through the process of his repairs. After watching the robot disappear into a room he probably wouldn’t return from for a few days, Kokichi returned to his dorm room, curling up into the foetal position on his bed and clutching Commander Sniffles in his arms. He didn’t respond, talk, or interact with anyone until he was sure Kiibo was okay.

He wouldn’t allow himself to be sure until he saw Kiibo for himself.

It took four days, but Ouma perked up and lifted his head to the sound of a knock on the door. He initially told them to go away, but when the person on the other side of the door became more persistent, he huffed and opened the door.

 

“Oh..Kiibo” Ouma said quietly, before shaking his head and realising for good, “Kiibo!” he said happily, taking the robot in another tight hug.

 

“I’m okay. Do not worry yourself any further.”

 

“You’re back to normal?” Ouma said, his tone of voice sounding slightly sad, “but fucking hell, you’re okay.”

 

Kokichi took great pleasure in reminding Kiibo of all of his misbehaviour over the past week, showing him the videos and photographs he had taken and thought of as being funny or cute at the time.

“And here’s when you growled at the breakfast table!”  


“Ouma please-“

 

“And you poked your tongue out when you were charging!”

 

“Ouma please stop-“

 

“And I’m not sure if you remember that you got so relaxed when I scratched behind your ears, that you went into hibernation mode.”

  
“I do not remember, nor do I want to.”

 

“Hey! What happened to my good boy?"

  
“I-“

 

“Nishishi!”


End file.
